


When everything’s dark I’ll be your light

by ColdFawn7



Series: Stray stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Me self projecting my fears of thunderstorms and power cuts, because i’m a sucker for soft hugs, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: The power cut out half an hour ago and Jisung’s never felt as alone as he does now. After the start of the storm plunged him into darkness he had tried to call Chris but there was no signal and he’d hung up after he heard the dead tone of the phone line; he pressed himself against his window to sit in the moonlight as he waited for the storm to pass.





	When everything’s dark I’ll be your light

Jisung sits on the window sill of his small dorm room. It’s cold and dark and the rain hammers against the window. The occasional hum of a car goes by and he grows anxious as he waits.

A flash of white lights up his room and Jisung hugs his knees to his chest as he counts the seconds with mumbled words. A deep rumble erupts from the sky and tears leak out of the black haired boy’s eyes as he clamps his hands over his ears.

The power cut out half an hour ago and Jisung’s never felt as alone as he does now. After the start of the storm plunged him into darkness he had tried to call Chris but there was no signal and he’d hung up after he heard the dead tone of the phone line; he pressed himself against his window to sit in the moonlight as he waited for the storm to pass.

The seconds tick by and more flashes of light paint the sky followed by the dreaded rumbles of thunder. More tears stream down the boy’s puffy cheeks as the wind howls and the rain pounds against the window.

The door clicks open and suddenly there’s strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and a hand running soothingly through his hair.

“Shhh shhh, you’re okay baby. You’re okay now.”

Jisung sniffles and buries his face into the older boy’s chest, his hands clutch at the front of his shirt and he lets breathless sobs tumble from his lips.

Chan rubs circles into the younger boy’s back and peppers kisses across the top of his head while whispering reassurances into his ears. He helps the black haired boy down from the window sill and pulls him towards the small single bed.

It’s not really made for two fully grown boys but Jisung curls himself between Chris and the wall. Chris pulls the soft blanket up around their shoulders, protecting the younger in the warmth of his arms and listening as his sobs die down.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, some of the roads are closed because of the storm.” Chan speaks into the darkness.

Jisung takes a shaky breath before replying. “It’s okay, thank you for coming. I didn’t know if you’d come, my calls wouldn’t go through.”

“I’ll always come, yeah. I never want you to have to be alone through this.”

Jisung buries his head in the older boy’s neck and tightens his grip on his shirt.

“...thank you Channie hyung.” He whispers.

They stay like that, finding comfort in each other as they wait for the end of the storm. When it finally passes Jisung is asleep, even breaths fanning across Chris’ neck as the older boy runs his fingers gently through his hair.

Chris smiles sweetly at the boy in his arms, he places a soft kiss against his forehead and rests his head back against the pillow.

“Sleep tight little squirrel.”


End file.
